(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode mounting structure, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode mounting structure having a plate that is exposed at a lower portion thereof and is not encapsulated by epoxy. When the light emitting diode is illuminated, thermal energy produced by a control chip therein is thoroughly dissipated via the plate and pillar wire holders thereof, thereby lengthening lifespan and increasing light intensity of the light emitting diode.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 13 showing a conventional structural view of a prior art, a light emitting diode producing monochromatic light comprises two parallel pillar wire holders 50 and 60 disposed with relatively flat protruding portions 51 and 61. The protruding portion 61 is provided with a recess 62 placed with a chip 71. The chip 71 is connected to the other protruding portion 51 via a metal wire 70. The protruding portions 51 and 61, the chip 71, and the metal wire 70, are then encapsulated by epoxy 80 for completing the structure of the light emitting diode structure.
Referring to FIG. 14 showing a light emitting diode producing multicolor light, the light emitting diode comprises at least three wire parallel holders 90, 91 and 92, which have certain distances in between and are disposed with protruding portions 93, 94 and 95, respectively. A chip 96 is provided at an appropriate position. All the aforesaid members are then encapsulated by epoxy 81 for completing the structure of the light emitting diode.
However, the aforesaid prior structures are prone to the shortcomings below in lack of satisfactory designs:    1. The protruding portions at the wire holders are entirely encapsulated by epoxy, and areas of the wire holders are rather small. As a result, when the light emitting diode is illuminated, thermal energy produced by a control chip thereof is not easily dissipated, and may damage the metal wires and the chip to further affect an overall quality. Due to inadequate heat dissipation, the light emitting diode fails to fully exercise illumination performance thereof when the light emitting diode is illuminated.    2. The protruding portions at the conducting wires in prior light emitting diodes are encapsulated by epoxy, and hence thermal energy is remained therein for not being able to be effectively dissipated during illumination. In order to avoid the thermal energy from damaging the chip and wires of the light emitting diode, and also to prevent attenuation of light intensity and burning caused by over-heating, light intensity of the prior light emitting diode cannot be elevated. The shortcoming of failure in enhancing light intensity is not only a blind spot but also a bottleneck of the prior art.